Masquerade
was a major antagonist turned the last protagonist such as defected, the redeemed villain, in the first season of the anime series. He is a Darkus brawler and a member and mastermind of the Doom Beings. He is shown as someone who manipulates others, recruiting Chan Lee, Julio, Klaus, Billy, Komba, and many minor characters to destroy the Battle Brawlers. However, he turns good after Dan defeated him during their final battle in episode 38, and reveals himself to be the split male personality inside Alice Gehabich. His possible main team was Darkus Reaper, Mantris, and Laserman, but later replaced Reaper, his Guardian Bakugan, with Darkus Hydranoid. Appearance Masquerade wears a purple and blue visor mask made out of either plastic or glass (it seems to function like a Bakupod). He also wears a white cape-like coat. It is buttoned by straps on its chest however towards the waist it is unbuttoned. At the waist if you look carefully you can see part of a blue shirt and two cross something that seem to go together. Underneath the jacket, there is what appears to be armor on Masquerade's upper chest. The belt has a circular belt buckle. He had blonde hair that is styled upwards. Masquerade also wears boots with small heels at the bottom. These boots have straps and buckles on them as well. Masquerade's Identity Masquerade was born as Alice's split personality when the negative energy of the Silent Core affected Alice's body through Michael Gehabich's dimension transporter. Alice was unaware that she was Masquerade, though she often experienced periods of time wherein she would appear in a place with no memory of how she came to be there. After Dual Hydranoid became Alpha Hydranoid, Masquerade challenged Joe to a battle for the Infinity Core, only to have Dan come to battle with him instead. After the final battle between Masquerade and Dan Kuso, Masquerade revealed his real identity by removing his mask. His hair fell down, got longer and became orange, revealing Alice Gehabich. It was also just then when Alice realized that she had been Masquerade and recalled the many instances when she left the group and became Masquerade. This also explains why Masquerade always knew where the Battle Brawlers were. She left the others out of guilt despite their protests that she was always welcome with them, retreating to her aunt and uncle's home. In ''It's A Long Shot, Alice hears Dan and decides to save him by become Masquerade once more, but for the final time. He arrives in Vestroia and together with Dan, they successfully defeat Druman and Centorrior. Masquerade then gives Alice his Hydranoid, who becomes her Guardian Bakugan. As seen in GAME OVER, however, Masquerade is still within Alice. He displays the ability to communicate with her in her mind in It's A Long Shot and Shadow Attack. He may also have some connection with Hydranoid as shown in ''Shadow Attack'' when Hydranoid told Alice not to apologize as Masquerade will see it as a sign of weakness. Biography Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Masquerade initially appeared to be stealing Bakugan all over the world and manipulating his victims into using Doom Cards. When Dan battles him in an effort to halt this, Masquerade witnesses Drago's power and becomes interested in him. He has his minions battling the brawlers (lending his Guardian Bakugan Reaper to Darkus-using ones, notably Ryo and Kenji). He is disappointed by Reaper and replaces him with the Bakugan of greater potential, Hydranoid, by sending Reaper to the Doom Dimension. Masquerade's goal was to make his Hydranoid evolve to make it the ultimate Bakugan, so he could acquire the Infinity Core and bring it to Naga. He did this mainly by using Doom Cards which send the opponent's Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. He was the Number One Brawler ranked online, which made this goal far much easier to attain, since everybody challenged him, trying to gain his spot. To get rid of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, who started to become a problem, he recruited the top ranked brawlers in the world: Klaus, Chan Lee, Julio, Komba and Billy. After they all failed in their task Masquerade punished them by sending each of their Guardian Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, which evolved Hydranoid into Dual Hydranoid. He is shown to be very cruel as he banished two of his Bakugan (Laserman and Reaper) to the Doom Dimension. During a battle, he sent Dan to the Doom Dimension because Dan didn't want to lose Drago. Later, he battled Dan's friends, though they lost on purpose so they could join Dan and Drago. He also battled Joe Brown and Wavern for the Infinity Core, but lost. After that he went into the Doom Dimension himself to face the Darkus Legendary Soldier of Vestroia, Exedra, where he faced an illusionary Alice. He defeated her and Dual Hydranoid evolved into Alpha Hydranoid. He later lost to Dan Kuso and reformed, having Alice revealed as his host/alter ego. After that, he made one final appearance to help Dan defeat Centorrior and Druman, after which he leaves Alice, and his mask crumbles away. Before disappearing, however, he gave her his Alpha Hydranoid. However, in the last episode of the Japanese version, as Alice says goodbye to Hydranoid, Masquerade's silhouette was seen in her shadow, indicating his presence is still inside of her. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia He appears briefly in Shadow Attack, encouraging Alice to battle Shadow Prove instead of running away when Alpha Hydranoid tells Alice not to apologize, as Masquerade will see it as a sign of weakness. He only appears as a ghost-like image and never materializes, likely because his mask was destroyed at the end of the original series. Manga Bakugan: The Evo Tournament In the Evo Tournament manga, Masquerade is said to be the one responsible for sending Katie Lowery's original Bakugan, Chamelia, to the Doom Dimension. However, this was not shown. Bakugan Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Darkus Reaper (1st Guardian Bakugan, sent to the Doom Dimension) *Darkus Hydranoid (2nd Guardian Bakugan, given to Alice in Episode 44) **Darkus Dual Hydranoid (Evolved Guardian - Evolved in Episode 26) **Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (Further Evolved Guardian - Evolved in Episode 37) *Darkus Centipoid *Darkus Laserman (Sent to the Doom Dimension, later freed) *Darkus Siege *Darkus Wormquake *Darkus Mantris *Aquos Siege (Given to Rikimaru) Trivia *Presumably Masquerade is a very strong brawler after Dan as he has defeated every opponent he faced (he has lost two battles due to unfair or odd disadvantages against him, eg: lost to Joe due to Wavern having the Infinity Core, Dan and Shun teaming up) and presumably is the second most talented Bakugan player in the first season. It's also likely that Masquerade has defeated Marduk before. *He is the only character to defeat all of the Brawlers. *A character similar to Masquerade is Marduk, a character from the Bakugan Video Game. Both are Darkus-using brawlers, who happen to be the main rivals of the main character (Dan Kuso for Masquerade and the player character for Marduk. Both also wield incredibly powerful and seemingly evil Bakugan). *Masquerade and Spectra are very similar: They are both Dan Kuso's masked rivals, they both have a relation to one of Dan's teammates (Masquerade is Alice's alter ego and Spectra is Mira's brother), they both get an offer to join the Brawlers but refuse, they both help Dan fight against a major/main antagonist (Masquerade helps Dan fight against Druman and Centorior and Spectra helps Dan fight against King Zenoheld) and they both want their Guardian Bakugan to become the Ultimate Bakugan through evolution (although Spectra uses artificial means). They also both take off their masks and join the Brawlers. Also each of their Bakugan has evolved twice: Hydranoid to Dual Hydranoid then Alpha Hydranoid, Viper Helios evolved to Cyborg Helios then to Helios MK2. *His pride and constant attempts to be the best at the game resembles Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z. *Dan nicknames him "Marmalade" in A Feud Between Friends when Dan was talking in his sleep. *On Bakugan Dimensions, he is referenced to by Beckham. *Every time Masquerade used Hydranoid's Ability, Chaos Of Darkness, they did a closeup of his mouth. Battles Masquerade used to be the best brawler until Dan beat him. He has an amazing record. He has only lost three battles. The first loss was because it was two against one, the other because he faced off against the Infinity Core. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten Category:Former Villains Category:Doom Beings Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Deceased Characters Category:Darkus Users Category:Villains Category:Male